


Introducing Blue

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Heckyl is the Aqua Dino Charge Ranger. Skull is the Pink Dino Charge Ranger. Bulk is the Graphite Dino Charge Ranger. Chase is the Black Dino Charge Ranger. Kendall and Chase just found blue, but he's frozen in ice.





	Introducing Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gambitsgeekyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to Artsy Chef and Pockysquirrel for helping me figure out Bulk's cooking and Heckyl's reaction.

There is a man frozen in a block of ice.

Heckyl isn’t sure what to make of the fact that Kendall’s and Chase’s search for an Energem signature has them returning with a man frozen in a block of ice.

“He’s like Captain America!” Spike enthuses.

Kendall sighs and pulls off her glass, then pinches the bridge of her nose. Heckyl knows this look, Kendall is once again questioning why she’s taken on Keeper’s mission to restore the Energems when it has led to an alien (him), a concert pianist who is also a father, a man’s who bumbles his way into food situations, and a skateboarder.

“At least Skull loves being the pink ranger,” Kendall mutters. Heckly isn’t sure he was supposed to overhear that. Kendall lets out a sigh, then contradicts. “He isn’t Captain America.”

“He’s frozen in a block of ice and he’s about to be a superhero!” Spike counters. “This might be more exciting than when I was rescued by the pink Samurai ranger.”

“He’s probably dead,” Kendall informs Spike dryly.

Spike’s face falls.

“I can understand the comparison,” Heckly offers. He only knows who the fictional Captain America is due to Spike’s love of superheroes.

“Maybe the Power protected him,” Skull offers his son.

“Do we know that that’s a guy in there or we just assuming that’s a guy?” Bulk, the Graphite Ranger, asks as he walks in carrying a pan of something that smelled amazing. Heckly moves to intercept him before Skull can, he wants to eat some of the food Bulk made, not clean it up off the floor. Skull gives him a brief grateful smile before he turns back to Bulk and gives his boyfriend a kiss. Spike wrinkles his nose and turns back to looking at the block of ice.

“Scans indicate that he’s likely male,” Kendall tells Bulk when he’s looking at her again.

“I do not want to know how you know that,” Chase tells her as he regards the giant block of ice. “What do we have to eat?”

“I made lasagna,” Bulk grins.

“I’ll see if Keeper wants to try it,” Kendall says as she steps out of the room. Chase snags Spike by the arm to help him get plates and silverware.

“I’ll clean up the mess he probably made the kitchen!” Skull calls after her. Heckly has quickly learned that Bulk can cook, but he tends to either injure himself or leave a mess in his wake when he does. Skull regards Bulk warily for a moment before he asks, “Did you remember to cook the noodles this time?”

“Ye of little faith,” Bulk teases.

“Me who knows you well,” Skull counters.

“It smells really good,” Heckly compliments. He’d really like to eat before they decide what to do with the man in the ice.

“Thanks!” Bulk beams. 

Chase and Spike return with plates and silverware, then leave to get drinks and glasses.

“We could just eat upstairs,” Skull suggests.

“Keeper can’t join us upstairs,” Heckly reminds.

Skull agrees. Heckly siddles up close to him and asks what Bulk’s made. Skull grins, “Lasagna! It’s kinda like a noodle cake with cheese and meat.”

Heckly eyes the still bubbling pan that had felt hot even through the pot holders. It didn’t look like cake or smell like cake. Skull cuts a portion out and puts it onto a plate. He hands it to Bulk with a fork and raises his eyebrows.

“It was one time,” Bulk defends.

“It was the last three times,” Skull tells him in exasperation.

Bulk opens his mouth then takes one look at Skull’s raised eyebrows and closes his mouth. He leans in and gives Skull a brief kiss before he takes a bite of food. He nods to himself, then holds out a forkful for Skull, who regards him suspiciously for a moment before wrapping his mouth around the fork. Skull nods to himself as he pulls away and starts chewing. He turns back to the lasagna and starts serving it. Bulk preens, then starts eating his plate quickly so he can get another helping.

Chase and Spike return with a tray of glasses, juice, and milk just as Keeper and Kendall join them. Keeper declines the food, saying it won’t meet his nutritional needs, before he moves to regard the block of ice. 

Heckyl tries a mouthful and forces himself to keep chewing and not wrinkle his nose. Lasagna is definitely not cake. He takes another bite, tasting it slowly now that he knows what to expect. He tries another bite, nodding to himself now that he’s actually able to appreciate the way the cheese melts into the meat and the noodles.

“You don’t like it?” Bulk asks with a frown of disappointment.

“No, it’s good,” Heckyl reassures.

“You did your ‘I have to take three bites of this before I say I won’t eat it’ thing,” Bulks points out.

“I do that with all new food,” Heckly reminds. “Also Skull compared it to cake and I was expecting sweet not savory. It took me a moment to adjust.”

“It’s really good,” Chase reassures as he eats. Spike nods as he chews.

Bulk grins, then asks Skull, “Do you really think he’s alive?”

“I think we’re going to find out,” Skull tells him.

“Keeper is going to see what he can do, once we’re done eating,” Kendall tells them.

“Do?” Chase asks.

“Why not now?” Spike whines.

“Because then we won’t eat and the lasagna will somehow end up flying through the air and landing on Bulk’s head and possibly your father’s too,” Kendall informs him.

“She knows us so well,” Bulk nods.

“I’m so proud,” Skull agrees as he pretends to wipe away fake tears.

“It’s uncanny,” Kendall tells them. “I’ve seen it.”

Keeper is walking slowly around the block of ice. Heckly exchanges a look with Kendall and they both quickly finish their food and head over as the rest of the team continues to come up with wild theories of who their caveman is.

“Well?” Kendall asks.

“Stand back,” Keeper warns them before he raises his staff, the ice melts and mists. Suddenly there is a man standing there, the blue Energem clutched in his hand. His hair is wild and he’s wearing fur. Heckly takes another step away, he’s not sure how to react to someone so barely dressed. He’s taken to wearing suits since coming to Earth and keeps his goggles around his neck.

The man stares at them, moving slowly away towards the nearest wall. Kendall raises her arms and tries to reassure him. Keeper steps closer with reassurances. The man frowns at them, takes them all in quickly then asks, “Taku?”

“I’m sorry, I know this is disorienting, but we’ll figure it out,” Kendall offers.

The man repeats his question in an increasingly frustrated tone, as he continues to backing away from them.

“No, I’m sorry,” Keeper offers as his staff glows.

The man shakes his head and growls at them. 

Spike, Skull, and Bulk join them, all of them trying to offer reassurances.

“I think we’re being overwhelming,” Heckly tells them.

Kendall agrees as she moves towards a keyboard, making sure all the doors are closed. “I don’t want to think what would happened if he ran out of here and got lost.”

Heckyl sits down in the nearest chair, hoping that it makes him less threatening while still allowing him to be there if needed. Chase wraps a protective arm around his plate as he settles into a nearby chair.

The man bolts towards the nearest door. Kendall yells at Skull, Bulk, and Spike when they follow him. The man yells at them too, but Heckyl isn’t sure what he’s saying. He pulls up his sleeve and frowns at the translator he keeps there. He looks up when there’s a crash. The pan of lasagna is flying through the air. It lands on Bulk’s head. Skull laughs. Spike feigns surprise or…Heckly frown as he follows Spike line of sight. Somehow the man has made it up into the rafters and is staring down at them with wide eyes. Kendall collapses into the chair nearest them.

Spike turns to her. “Okay, he’s not Captain America, yet.”

Kendall’s eyes narrow. “Yet?”

“We can work on it!” Spike grins.

The man yells down at them.

Chase sets his plate down. “What do you think cavemen eat?”

“We can look it up,” Kendall offers as she takes her glasses off and rubs at the bridge of her nose.

“How about a burger?” Chase offers. “It shouldn’t take me long to put a burger together.”

Kendall frowns.

“Don’t think about it too much,” Heckyl tells her. “If the power kept him safe in a block of ice he should be able to eat our food.”

“And if we accidently kill him?” Kendall worries.

Chase gets up and ambles towards the small kitchen Kendall has put into their base. Kendall rubs her nose again, settles her glasses back on her face and moves towards a computer. Skull is helping Bulk clean himself up. Spike moves to join Keeper where he’s regarding their new teammate.

“You found our Blue,” Heckly points out.

Kendall opens her mouth to protest, to let him know how much work this is adding to their already full plate, then she turns to look at him. She shakes her head and smiles. Heckyl reaches out and squeezes her hand. Kendall nods her agreement as she squeezes back, “We found Blue.”


End file.
